Trinity and the Forgotton Leader
by just-grey
Summary: It deals with the journey of Dr.Weir and a new friend. Starts off a little different, but then picks up.Spoilers for season four, because I dont like how they got rid of Elizabeth.Pairings are: Sparky, SamJack, and RonanKeller.
1. The Marked Beauty

**A/N: I do not own, if I did well...**

**Pairings: Sam/Jack, Ronan/Keller, Weir/Sheppard, Teal'c/Teyla**

**:D**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown Planet

The two women were fighting relentlessly, swords gliding through the wind, guns and zats piercing through the air. The one woman, whose skills in sword maneuvering were more efficient to the other woman fighting beside her, was younger yet wiser than any other among the various galaxies. Her face was that of a unique pastel of vivid features, which were not unnoticed to a soul, even so of a blind man's defenses. She had luminescent pearl green eyes which shone without the help of the daylight sun. Her hair which was a ruby red and floated without a breeze. But, the most definitive exasperation of her face were the graceful tribal markings albeit the top of her left eye. A gusty swirl accented from her hairline around her eyebrow and pointed to the tip of her eye. She wore an outfit which matched the tone of her eyes, green to the point of exhaustion.

In which the uniquely marked woman was vividly moving to and from, evading the warriors attempted blows, the other woman was planning an escape. While the brightly colored woman had markings and was remarkably unique, the other woman was that of a look that was common, yet so distinctive and beautiful it was uncanny. She had a pale complexion with hazy green eyes, which had seen to much death. Her head consisted of dark almond curls that softly accented her face, yet not distracting her from the task at hand. Her attire was completely different from the other woman, also that of the hasty warriors that they were currently battling; she had all black on, fitting shorts that allowed her to move freely, a forming tank top, and a heavy jacket with a distinct red white and blue pattern sewn onto it. While fighting one of the male warriors off the red haired beauty managed to sneak a sentence to the hazy eyed woman.

"I'll find an address, you go through!" She shouted amiably.

"I'm not leaving you behind!"  
"After you go, I'll find another planet…."  
"I'm staying!"

"No you're not Elizabeth!"

The red haired beauty had made up her mind, in both senses. She focused on an address and the giant ring began to turn and click itself into place. The hazy eyed woman had paid no attention to this new occurrence, as the male warrior that she had been battling gained the upper hand on their never ending battle. The red haired beauty saw this as her chance and a breeze of energy controlled the hazy eyed woman amid the rippling water like substance of the giant ring.

But, for the red haired beauty, the last thing she remembered was a sheering pang coursing itself in her chest and darkness overcame her.

* * *

Atlantis Base

Colonel Samantha was nothing but awake, in fact she was far from it. The recent events had taken a toll on her from leaving Earth to lead Atlantis in Dr.Weir's place, to the betrayal of Ronan Dex's so called friends and the possibility of him leaving Atlantis, and finally this weeks incident where almost everybody on Atlantis lost their minds-literally.

Unfortunately, being the leader meant getting up at ungodly hours because of an unauthorized off world activation. In the control room was were Samantha found herself in the long period of five minutes later, and to her surprise where she found not only Rodney, but the strange alien of Ronan Dex.

"Rodney, Ronan," She greeted absently.

"Oh hi Sam and how are you this fine morning?" Rodney asked ever so cheery.

"Colonel Carter." Ronan answered gruffly.

"I still can never get how you're so chipper….so what have we got?" She replied with a question.

"Oh right…yes…well we got a transmission from one of the planets we have allied with…apparently they need a medic, but we wanted to make sure you were okay with it before we sent Keller." Rodney said rapidly.

"Okay, have you already contacted Keller?"

"Yeah I did, she's getting her kit ready, and I'd like to go with her if that's okay?" This question was answered by the quiet Ronan.

"Well it seems like you two have everything handled, Ronan you can go with Keller…" She paused before leaving the control room.

"…and Rodney, try to lay off the caffeine, your starting to scare the staff." And with that statement and a smile she left an amused Ronan and annoyed Rodney to go to the mess hall since she obviously couldn't go back to sleep at this point.

* * *

**Review please! They make me happy and make me want to write more!**


	2. The Kamahi Needle and Annoyance

**A/N: Yay Reviews! Keep 'em comin' people!  
Pairings:Sam/Jack,Weir/Sheppard,Keller/Ronan,Teyla/Teal'c**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunatly I dont own...gosh darn it.**

* * *

Atlantis Base

"So you ready to go back off-world since…well…you know…" Ronan asked Dr. Jennifer Keller cautiously.

She eyed him warily knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Ronan I'll be fine…besides you'll be there." She said with a smile and a hint of subtle flirty ness in her voice.

"Well I mean…me and you didn't really get off on a great start…and I uh…I mean last time you went off-world…umm," he stammered throughout his explanation, obviously nervous.

Thankfully, for him, he was saved by McKay-of all people.

"Dr.Keller are you all ready to go? Cause you know I wanted to see you two off, but if your going to take forever than I might as well ju-"

"Yes!" Ronan and McKay were surprised at her out burst, as was she, "I mean yes…um…are you?" She recovered nervously.

"Well of course I am why do you think I'm down here?! You think I actually wanted to see you off? Chuck was asleep so I had to man the control room for him. There I said it now can we please get going so I can go back to my lab!?" Rodney exploded; he was frustrated and annoyed that he was pulled away from his lab while going to get a slice of cake to man the control room for Chuck.

Dr.Keller was shocked and angry, to say the least, she too was pulled away, but she wasn't yelling at him. He was at least awake; she on the other hand was in a peaceful sleep dreaming about her life back on Earth and memories of her father.

Ronan was steaming he knew McKay was annoyed that he had to man the control room but he didn't have to take it out on Jennifer.

"Can we just go McKay?" Ronan barked at the heaving scientist.

"Yeah, yeah… let's go." Rodney mumbled and grumbled throughout the way to the control room.

After Rodney's big outburst Dr.Keller was remarkably quiet, Ronan was the only one to notice this.

"You okay?" He asked while turning his head toward her.

She, on the other hand, kept looking face straight ahead her jaw clenched.

"It's better if I don't talk while he's still in my presence or I might say something that I won't regret."

Ronan smiled, he knew she wasn't all nice and innocent.

They arrived at the Gate Room just as the Stargate was spinning into place and locking into its codes.

Ronan turned to McKay, who was at the controls.

"We'll should be back in an hour or two, radio us if we aren't on time."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Rodney grumbled.

Ronan looked over to Keller and noticed she was taking long, even breaths and her jaw was grinding back and forth.

"Ready?"

She merely nodded and the two made their way through the watery substance.

* * *

Quintal (M3X48)

As the two arrived on the other side of the gate they were immediately rushed by two women in blue clad robes, dragging them toward the village.

"Come, you must hurry," the older woman said frantically.

"What happened?" Keller asked the two.

"There was a battle, a woman was injured…we must tell you no more." The younger woman said bitterly.

"Uh ok…how bad is it?"

"She was poisoned by a Kamahi needle."

"What is that?"

"I've heard of those…there's a cure isn't there though?" Ronan joined the almost one sided conversation.

"Yes, but you must hurry….or she will die."

This got Keller to move quicker and they were at the village in a mere five minutes.

"Come…in here" The old woman gestured to a gold tent in a corner of the village.

As they entered the tent Ronan moved to one side, making way for Keller to do her job.

On a cot-like mattress was a red-haired woman with markings on her face sweating feverishly. Keller immediately rushed to her side, and began her work.

"We've got to get her to Atlantis, I don't have all my equipment here…" This statement was directed at Ronan, who merely nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you say it was an emergency or contacted us earlier?!"

"We did not discover her until my son, Ayah, was making his rounds…when we assessed her we did not know of the Kamahi needle."

"Ronan I'm gonna need you to carry her."

He nodded and made his way to the woman and prepared to lift her fragile body. While he was doing this the older woman went and retrieved a big black bag and gave it to Keller, who could barely hold it up.

"This is her belongings," she explained.

"What's in here?" she asked not expecting an answer.

The woman just smiled and led the three out of the tent.

"Please. You must help her…it is no her time to die." The woman said while looking at Keller with pleading, yet forceful eyes.

"Nobody's dying today." Keller said equally forcefully.

Keller and Ronan turned and made their way back to the Stargate, Keller determined and Ronan proud.

* * *

Atlantis Base

After Sam finished her blue jello she decided to go see Rodney in the control room when the gate activation sirens came on. She amiably ran to the control room where Rodney was punching things into the computer.

"Rodney what is it?" she asked breathless.

"Ronan and Keller are early, said they need a medical team ready." He said absent mindedly.

When the gate 'whooshed' to life the medics were ready with their gurneys. Ronan stepped through first with a woman in his arms, then Keller who immediately took charge and helped Ronan lay the woman on the gurney, all the while barking orders at her staff. While Keller headed off towards the infirmary with her medics, Ronan made hi way towards Rodney and Sam, who were advancing towards him as well.

"Ronan what happened?" Sam asked.

"When we got there two of the locals rushed us towards the village, apparently they weren't aware of the seriousness of her condition; she was stabbed with a Kamahi needle." He explained.

Realization struck Sam and suddenly she was in a forest, and she couldn't breathe, a pain was coursing its way through her chest. In the real world Sam began choking and her knees buckled, Ronan caught her and noticed her eyes were distant.

"Colonel Carter! Colonel wake up!" He began faintly slapping her cheek and racking her shoulders.

"What are you doing?! We need to get a medic!"

And then it was gone, the pain, she could breathe again, she woke up. Sam began gasping for breath and leaned over, out of Ronan's grasp. When she could finally breathe Ronan helped her stand.

"Sam what happened? Are you okay?"

She put her hand to her head and answered,"Ugh…that was the worst one yet."

Ronan and McKay exchanged curious glances, Sam noticed this and explained.

"In my earlier years at the SGC I was taken host by a To'kra, Jolinar, that was one of her memories…I've been poisoned by a Kamahi needle before."

* * *

**A/N 2: Reviews make me happy! Hint hint: D**


	3. The Cure and the Name

**Disclaimer**: Yadda yadda yadda, I dont own.

**A/N**: Thank you all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and dont forget to review!

* * *

"Rodney, Ronan we have to get to the infirmary; I know the cure, but we have to go…now." Sam explained hastily.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Rodney harshly exclaimed.

The three all ran to the infirmary, Ronan leading, followed by Sam, and to no surprise Rodney hastily trying to keep up. When they finally reached the infirmary Keller was shouting orders to her medics; apparently the red haired woman was crashing. Sam quickly, without anyone noticing, grabbed one of the scalpels from a tool cart, ran over to the woman's body and sliced a line across her arm without even a moment's hesitation.

"Colonel, what are you doing?!" Keller exclaimed.

But, Sam didn't bother answering her she merely raised her blood soaking arm over the woman's chest and let her blood slowly drip onto the tiny wound. To the doctors' surprise, (as to the many others in the room), the black poison surrounding the wound slowly sucked itself inward into nothingness, and the patient began gasping for air. Keller, once again, snapped orders to her staff while putting an oxygen mask on the woman's mouth. The woman woke with a jolt and her eyes danced around the room; down to the mask covering her mouth, the doctor who put it there, the strange room she was currently in, the alien persons, but her eyes fell on something she automatically recognized…the U.S.A patch on Sam's jacket. She yanked the mask off in a swift movement, jumped up from the bed, and in a flash of green and red positioned Keller in a headlock with her hands ready to snap Keller's neck at any given second.

"You will tell me now…what have you done with her?!" She yelled at the people on the other side of the room.

They looked around confused, except for Ronan who was rabidly twitching his fingers ready to grab his gun or knife at any moment. Keller locked eyes with him, her face was mixture of red and whites; pale and suffocated. He made a twitch of his head and she ever so slightly nodded. To everyone's surprise-the strange woman included-Keller grabbed the hand that was holding her neck twisted it to where a 'pop' sound was induced and flung herself away into Ronan's arms where she gasped for breath. Now, the team had the upper hand as the woman was wincing in pain, guns and zats pointed at the woman.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Sheppard asked in his sarcastic tone.

The woman looked up at him and the weapons," Just give me her and we will leave…no harm will come to your people and I promise you…you will never see us again."

"There is no 'us'." Keller started still gasping for breaths, "you were brought here alone…and injured…I don't know who you're talking about, but I'd sure as hell like to."

"You are lying." She said forcefully.

"You were stabbed by a Kamahi needle, realization dawned upon the woman's face," we're allies with the people of the planet that you were g …on…they contacted us so we could help, so we brought you back here." Carter stated.

The woman backed out of her defensive stance and bowed her head, "I apologize for my actions, I was not aware that you were only trying to help me."

They slowly lowered their weapons, cautious, and Ronan helped Keller stand. Keller walked slowly over to the woman, Ronan following close by in a protective stance-fingers twitching once again.

"I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller." She stated politely.

"I am assuming that is your name, correct?"

"Yes, but you can call me Jennifer if you'd like."

"Then you may call me by my name. I am Trinity."

* * *

**A/N 2**: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know some of you want some shippyness...as do I...well it will be coming next chapter I swear! Dont forget to review! 


	4. A Blush and a Discovery

**A/N: **_Im super sorry this update has taken so long, other fics needed my attention. :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I dont own, yes we allll know that...stupid meanie heads. :(_

* * *

It was officially decided that Trinity would be staying in one of the guest quarters until Keller thought otherwise. The briefing that was scheduled was to be an extra exciting and long brief. Six members were to attend; Sam, Rodney, Ronan, Keller, Trinity, and John.

Sam headed for the front of the table and began the vigorous briefing.

"Dr. Keller why don't you start off by telling us what you and Ronan found."

The petite doctor looked up towards Sam then to Ronan and began telling her story.

As Jennifer finished her tale of the occurrences at Quintal she looked around the room at the various faces and noticed Trinity had a look of embarrassment. Jennifer was confused at Trinity's reaction, but noted to ask her about it later. After almost all the members of the briefing had said something Sam dismissed everyone from the room, but not before assigning Jennifer the task of doing a check-up on Trinity. The men and women filed out of the acquainted room and to their respected locations. Teyla immediately walked up to Jennifer.

"Dr. Keller…how did you learn such defenses?"

Jennifer smiled at her curiosity.

"Actually, um Ronan has been teaching me." She explained.

"Ronan? I was not aware he was teaching you,"

"Yeah well he offered, I was gonna ask you…but considering your…well you know…" she tried explaining, but stuttered.

"How long has he been teaching you?"

"Oh I don't know a couple of weeks now…"

Teyla smiled, all knowing.

"And you enjoy spending time with him?"

Jennifer looked down, a blush forming on her pale cheeks.

"Well…yeah, I mean he isn't a very chatty fellow, but we talk…about things…he even offered to take me to dinner tonight after my shift." Her last bit of information she had a small smile forming on her lips. Teyla smiled, ending their conversation.

* * *

Trinity stayed behind with Sam and looked at her with a look of contemplation on her face.

"You knew the cure. How?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but the good thing is that you're okay now."

Trinity still stood staring at the blonde woman beside her.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I need to use your Stargate to locate my friend, she might be injured…in fact I think you might know her; I recognize the symbol on your jacket."

"Who?"

"Her name is Elizabeth."

* * *

"Sir I just don't know what to do."

"Carter, just trust your instincts, what are your instincts telling you to do?"

Sam looked at the monitor in front of her and took in the features of her former commanding officer. She wearily rubbed a hand over her face.

"Carter…Sam…what are your instincts telling you?"

"My instincts…"she sighed," my instincts arte telling me to find Elizabeth."

"And what are you gonna do about that?"

"I'm gonna brief John's team tomorrow and we'll head out…we're gonna bring her back."

* * *

**A/N2:** _So a tinsy bit of shipperyness there, but not too much. Next chapter will be more Sam/Jack and Ronan and Keller's date. Reviews make me happy!_


	5. Love is in the Air

**A/N:** _So I was feeling super shippery this fine morning and POOF this chapter came along._

* * *

Dr. Keller was making her way to the Mess when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who was behind her and saw Ronan standing before her with a slight smirk on his face.

"I thought you weren't gonna come." He stated.

She made a mock impression of being offended.

"And miss Ronan Dex treating me to dinner? I think not."

Jen didn't know where all of this confidence was coming from, but she certainly liked it.

He chuckled at the petite doctor and was a bout to suggest going to the Mess when a voice interrupted.

"Um…Dr. Keller?"

They both turned their heads to see Trinity standing there, eyes wide, hands nervously wringing.

"Trinity what can I do for you?"

She had a look of hesitation and open and closed her mouth once before answering.

"I, I…require sustenance."

Jen had a look of confusion on her face and Ronan leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.

"I think she means food."

"Oh! Yes, you can come with us to the Mess, would you like to join us for some food?"

"Uh, no thank you. Would you show me the way to this 'Mess'?"

"Of course, follow me."

Trinity was silent the whole trek to the Mess and Keller was very interested in her.

"So Trinity, what is your home world like?'

"L'hiver was destroyed when I was a child."

"L'hiver…that's French."

"French?"

"Yes, it's a language on Earth, so what happened to your world?"

"It was destroyed by the Mangers. They sucked the life out of my world, everyone was destroyed. Eventually the planet's mass combusted. There is nothing left."

Keller felt extreme sympathy for this woman; her family, friends and world had been destroyed by these 'Mangers'.

"Im so sorry, that must've been horrible."

"Do not apologize it is not your fault."

"So if these 'Mangers' destroyed everyone on your planet…how is it that you survived?" Ronan asked suspiciously.

"I was not on the planet at the time; I was being kept on a nearby planet."

"Why?" He pressed further.

"It is not relevant."

And that was it, the conversation was over. They had reached the Mess and Trinity gave a slight nod to Keller and left to get her food and return to her quarters.

"I have a very strong feeling she's hiding something."

"Don't be so quick to judge Ronan, maybe she just doesn't want to remember something like that."

"Yeah. Come on lets eat."

Ronan placed his hand on the small of Jen's back and guided her through the Mess. Jen had a shy smile the whole time and hoped Ronan didn't notice. She had grown fond of Ronan since they began their training and was extremely happy she was eating dinner with him tonight. Little did she know that Ronan was also happy to be escorting the doctor this night.

* * *

Sam was currently sitting in her office after she had finished the transmission with Jack. They had been secretly seeing each other for a while now; a little bit before Sam left for Atlantis. Sam missed his company dearly; now that they could finally be together (via the President) Sam was light years away on Atlantis. She sighed deeply and thought about how to tell the team about Dr. Weir, Sam and Trinity had agreed to keep things quiet until they got some sleep, but Sam wanted to inform them now. She shut down her computer and made her way to bed, knowing that there was nothing she could do with a restless mind.

* * *

Jen was laughing at something Ronan had said when she noticed how deserted the Mess was.

"Oh my God there is like nobody here….were we talking for that long?"

Ronan looked around in surprise.

"I guess so; can I walk you to your quarters?"

Jen smiled warmly at him.

"I'd like that very much."

They got up, got rid of their trays and headed off for Jen's quarters.

* * *

"Rodney it's just frustrating…do you understand where Im coming from?"

"Sheppard why won't you just admit it already?"

"Admit what McKay!?"  
"Sheppard are you really that stupid; you care about Elizabeth….more than just a friend…you love her."

* * *

Ronan and Jen had reached her quarters and an awkward pause filled the air.

"Well here we are."

"Yep. So…training tomorrow?"

"Yeah, same time?"

"I'll come get you after your shift."

Jen smiled slightly at their daily routine. Ronan's stomach did a little flip-flop at the sight of her smile. Her eyes lifted up towards his and their eyes connected. He lightly stroked here arm and he stepped forward slightly. Ronan other arm gently sneaked its way around Jen's waist and he pulled her closer. Their noses touched and their lips were a breath away. Their lips hesitantly touched and a spark jolted between their bodies, Jen wrapped her arm around Ronan's neck and pulled his neck closer. Ronan gladly obliged and intensified the kiss, Jen felt weak in the knees as Ronan sucked lightly on his bottom lip. The kiss seemed like it lasted forever, full of passion, when they finally needed oxygen they pulled apart-but only slightly.

"Wow."

* * *

_Reviews make me happy...as does cookies..._


End file.
